Blick über den Tellerrand
by Sternenschwester
Summary: 3-Teiler - AU - PruAus - Seine Schulkarriere neigt sich dem Ende zu und Gilbert muss feststellen, dass obwohl er all die Jahre Roderich zu kennen glaubte (und nach allen Regeln der Kunst schikanierte), ihm gewisse Seiten des Musikfreaks völlig unbekannt sind...


Ein Blick über den Tellerrand-PruAus – Au – Schule

Muhaha ich bin endlich fertig geworden mit dem Teil... dabei hat wie so oft bei mir nicht einmal viel gefehlt und war eine Sache von einer Stunde, um die fehlenden Passagen einzufügen... - -°  
Nun denn wie immer in der Hoffnung das es euch gefällt...  
lg, Sternenschwester

Kapi 1: Aller Anfang steht ein Ende vor…

Wie lange sie schon da saßen, wussten das selbsternannte Bad Trio nicht. Auch konnten sie nicht die Frage beantworten, warum sie gerade auf dieser Treppe herum lümmelten. Rauf führte es nach kurzer Zeit in den Hof und wenn man runter ging, kam man nur in zwei Freizeiträume, welche die Schule netter weise für Workshops oder Band seitens der Schüler bereithielt. Der eine Raum, war sogar einst schalldicht saniert worden, so dass er meistens von den verschiedenen Musikgruppen benutzt wurde und dank dieser Dichtung bekamen die drei Herrschaften, welche sich eben als Besetzer dieser Treppe deklariert hatten, nichts von den Proben, die im Raum stattfanden mit. Vielleicht auch zu ihrem Glück, waren sich auch manche der probenden Mitglieder, der Anwesenheit der Drei vor ihrer Tür nicht bewusst. Es war nämlich nicht so als wären die Mitglieder des Bad Trios beste Kumpels mit dem punkischen Gesöcks, welche sich um Arthur Kirkland mit der Zeit gesammelt hatte. Doch vielleicht war auch dies der Grund für ihren Aufenthalt auf der zugigen Treppe. Einfach ein wenig Spannung ausleben, wenn die anderen mit ihren Proben für die Feier, welche zu Ehren ihres Abschlusses in ein paar Tagen geplant war, fertig waren und auf sie stoßen würden. Vielleicht gab es sogar neben Austausch der fantasievollen Beleidigungen auch noch eine kleine Prügelei für sie. Alle drei wussten, dass sie nur noch ein paar Tage hatten, um die Schule ins Chaos zu stürzen.  
So viele Jahre lang waren die drei für jeden Direktor, der einst den Mut bewiesen hatte den Posten zu übernehmen, ein Schrecken gewesen. Doch nun war bald das Ende ihrer Schulzeit geplant, die Abschlussprüfungen lagen hinter ihnen und selbst die drei waren mit ein wenig Geholpere unversehrt durch gekommen.  
Was jedoch nun vor ihnen lag, war absolutes Neuland. Keiner von den Dreien, hatte schon genauere Vorstellungen vom Leben nach der Schule. Sicher sie hatten mehrere Berufsberatungen hinter sich und ihre Zukunft nahm schon grobe Formen an.  
Antonio wollte mit seiner Freundin zusammen ziehen und dann eine Ausbildung in der Gastronomie machen.  
Francis zögerte noch die Entscheidung raus, ob er bei seiner Mutter bezüglich des familiären Friseurladen in die Lehre gehen wollte, oder doch versuchen soll in eine der Schulen der Modebranche aufgenommen zu werden.  
Gilbert, währenddessen hatte für einmal überhaupt keinen Plan. Das Militär würde ihn reizen, sicherlich, aber auch andere Berufsbereiche hatten sein Interesse geweckt. Dennoch wollte keiner von ihnen vor den anderen zugeben.  
Plötzlich wurde ihre traute Dreisamkeit je gestört.  
Alle drei hoben den Kopf als sie Schritte über ihnen hörten und erblickten auch ein Paar frisch geputzte Lederschuhe auf einer der ersten Treppenstufen. Kurze Zeit später stellte sich Roderich Edelstein als der Besitzer dieser Schuhe heraus und rüttelte die drei aus ihrer Lethargie heraus. Als erster stand Gilbert auf.  
Die letzten Jahre hatte er sehr viel Zeit damit verbracht den Schnösel mit allen Mitteln der Kunst zu demütigen und zu schikanieren. Ein Zeitvertreib welcher nur mäßig von Erfolg gekrönt war, was sich an zwei Umstände gekoppelte.  
Erstens, Francis und Antonio unterstützten ihn in dieser Sache nur sehr halbherzig und je nach Laune völlig spontan.  
Der andere Umstand bestand darin, dass sein Lieblingsopfer offenbar einen sechsten Sinn hatte, ihm auf neutrales Gelände auszuweichen. Es war nicht so als ob er dem Braunhaarigen nie über den Weg lief, schließlich waren sie in der gleichen Klasse. Aber wenn sie sich schon im selben Dunstkreis befanden, waren auch immer Elemente anwesend, welche allein durch ihre Präsenz die Brillenschlange schützten. Lehrer zum Beispiel, oder Elisabeth, Gilberts einstige große Liebe aus Kinderzeiten, welche zum allen Überfluss für ein ganzes halbes Jahr auch noch mit dem Musikfanatiker zusammen gewesen war. Soweit seine unbestechlichen Quellen es ihm zugeraunt hatten, lief zwar nichts mehr zwischen den beiden, aber was dem Weißhaarigen die Angelegenheit so bitter machte war, dass die beiden offiziell als Freunde auseinandergegangen waren und nun sich nach der schulischen Gerüchteküche sich wieder was anzubahnen drohte.  
Fakt war, dass er es bisher selten geschafft hatte Edelstein in die Enge zu treiben und nur bei der Hälfte der Fälle seine Freunde hinter sich wusste. Er konnte selber nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, was ihn an diesen arroganten Kerl eigentlich sosehr verband. Vielleicht war es die provozierende Nichtachtung, mit dem ihm sein Mitschüler strafte, wenn dieser wiedermal erfolglos versuchte durch Piesackereien seine Wut zu provozieren. Es war nicht so das Edelstein auf die Streiche, welche Gilbert ihm regelmäßig spielte nie reagiert hätte. Besonders am Anfang war es mehr als amüsant gewesen, zuzusehen wie der Braunhaarige sich in hilflosen Zorn auflöste.  
Doch je älter sie wurden, umso geübter übersah Edelstein seinen Folterknecht, welches nun ihn an seiner Reihe zu Weißglut trieb. Arthur hingegen, hatte dies nie gelernt. Egal wie gewohnt die abgedroschenen Neckereien waren, er fiel immer wieder darauf ein. Insbesondere wenn sie von Francis kamen.  
Gilbert begann zu grinsen und zu frohlocken.  
Welch Wink des Schicksals.  
Wenn Edelstein in die unteren Räume wollte, so musste er an ihnen vorbei, und es war keine Autoritätsperson weit und breit zu sehen. Mit Schwung richtete sich der Weißhaarige auf und gab seinen Freunden einen Wink. Diese sahen ihn kurz mit einem gedehnten Blick an. Antonio stand dann ebenfalls auf, während Francis weiterhin entspannt auf der Treppe sitzen blieb.  
Der Braunhaarige, welcher völlig in seinen Gedanken vertieft die Stufen herunterstieg, und aufgrund seiner Kopfhörer akustisch von der Welt abgeschnitten war, wurde sich erst von der Anwesenheit der Dreien bewusst, als diese ihn am Ende der Treppe abgefangen hatten. Mit einem ausdrucklosen Blick, welche seine arrogante Haltung nur noch mehr untermauerte, zog er sich einen der Stöpsel aus dem Ohr.  
„Ich bin mir sicher die Herrschaften haben mich hier doch nicht erwartet, um sich offiziell von mir zu verabschieden. Warum geht ihr nicht raus, um ein paar Erstklässler abzuzocken? Wäre auf jeden Fall Produktiver als anderen Leuten den Weg abzusperren."  
„Nun ja, nach so langer Bekanntschaft, können wir dich doch nicht einfach ziehen lassen, Sissy.", säuselte Gilbert betont liebenswürdig, obwohl es ihm in den Fingern juckte den anderen für seine Arroganz zu demütigen. Doch er konnte sich in seinem Hirn noch keinen passenden Schlachtenplan zu Recht legen, da grapschte Antonio geschickt nach den Ohrenstöpsel und lauschte kurz dran.  
„Ist das nicht ein wenig zu stürmisch für dich altes Großväterchengemüt?"  
Ein, für Gilberts Geschmack etwas zu sanfter Spott lag in der Stimme des Südländers, da versuchte er erneut die Aufmerksamkeit des Braunhaarigen an sich zu fesseln.  
„Ach komm schon, bei ordentlicher, cooler Musik würde er ja einen Herzschlag bekommen. Nicht wahr, Opa Edelstein?"  
Das kaum merkliche Zucken um die Augenwinkel, intensivierte das Grinsen auf Gilberts Lippen und mit Freunde konnte er aus der Körperhaltung des anderen ablesen, dass sie ihm offenbar auf die Nerven ging. Eine Reaktion, welche bei ihren letzten Tête-à-Tête eher ein seltenes Phänomen gewesen war. Doch dies dauerte nur einen Augenblick und im nächsten Moment schien wieder jegliche unnötige Anspannung aus dem Körper verschwunden zu sein.  
„Ich weiß, dass ich kann nicht erwarten dass du und deine Spießgesellen, eine klassische Musikbildung mit dem Goldlöffel verabreicht bekommen habt, Bleischmid. Ich hätte aber eher erwartet, dass ihr in der Lage seid als Eu-Bürger die Neunte Symphonie von Beethoven zu erkennen. Letzter Teil, Oh Freunde schöner Götterfunken." Roderichs Augen glitzerten etwas spöttisch und schnell fügte er noch hinzu. „Und bevor ihr fragt, die Ode stammt von Schiller."  
Antonio verzog vor so viel gespielter Überlegenheit, welche aus der Stimme des Braunhaarigen nur so triefte, das Gesicht, während sich Gilbert vorschob, um mit dem anderen auf einer Augenhöhe zu sein.  
„Nun das erklärt aber nicht warum du, Schnöselchen, dich hier nach unten verlaufen hast."  
Roderich sah sie mit blasiertem Blick an.  
„Wenn es die Herren so brennen interessiert, ich habe noch ein Wörtchen mit Kirkland zu reden."  
Die drei begannen zu prusten und aufzulachen.  
„Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, Sissy. Die Band da hinten spielt ein wenig moderner. So sehr ich Arthur und seine Bande nicht mag, aber Musik spielen können sie, im Gegensatz zu dir."  
Wenn er darauf abgezielt hatte, den anderen verbal zu verletzen oder zu provozieren, dann war ihm dies ziemlich misslungen, denn sein Lieblingsopfer verzog nicht einmal die Mundwinkel.  
„Nun mag dies eure Meinung sein, ich möchte aber gerne ein Urteil von Kirkland und seinen Musikern hören. Ich fürchte die haben in diesem Punkt eine weit bessere Voraussetzung als ihr, um darüber zu richten.", meinte Roderich mit derselben herablassenden Miene wie vorhin. Nun war auch Francis aufgestanden. Aus, für Gilbert nicht ganz nachvollziehbaren Gründen, hatte der Name Kirkland eine magische Wirkung auf ihn.  
Die Drei wollten darauf irgendetwas erwidern, doch das Lächeln ihres Klassenkameraden bekam etwas Verschlagenes und in Gilbert begannen die Alarmglocken zu schrillen.  
„Zu schade…", begann der Österreicher heuchlerisch, "Dass du, liebster Gilbert, einst aus unserem Orchester ausgetreten bist. Nach dir hatten wir nie mehr eine Querflöte, die versucht hat, uns gegen die Wand zu spielen."  
Die bleichen Wangen bekamen einen unangenehmen Rotstich und Antonio begann hinter ihnen zu lachen. „Du warst einmal in einem Orchester, Gil?"  
„Sogar in einem klassischen.", fügte Roderich höchst schadenfreudig nach. Francis ließ seine Hand donnert auf die schmalen Schultern des Deutschen nieder. „Olala, hast du uns, beste Freunde, was verschwiegen, Gil?"  
„War ja nur dort, weil mein Vater es wollte", nuschelte der Betroffene und schlug die Hand auf seiner schmerzenden Schulter weg.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie die arme, gezwungene Seele sahst du damals nicht aus", flötete Roderich. „Ich glaube sogar du hast es, wie man in meiner Heimat sagt, echt leiwand gehabt."  
Einen Augenblick noch ergötze sich der Braunhaarige an der Szenerie, dann kehrte der ihm typische Ernst zurück.  
„Und jetzt lasst mich durch. Ich möchte nicht wegen euch Kretins zu spät kommen."  
Mit leichter Gewalt zwängte sich Roderich zwischen, den noch immer lachenden Antonio und den grinsenden Francis durch. Als er bei Gilbert vorbeikam, zischte dieser ihm noch zu: „Das bekommst du zurück, das schwöre ich dir."  
Der Amateurmusiker zog die Brauen hoch.  
„Deine Drohungen waren auch mal einfallsreicher, Bleischmid", erwiderte er kalt, um dann nach einigen Schritten Entfernung, sich noch einmal umzudrehen. „Und wie du siehst zittere ich schon wie Espenlaub, vor deiner Gestalt."  
Nur Momente später war er hinter der Tür verschwunden.  
„Wetten der fliegt gleich jeden Moment heraus?", murmelte der Weißhaarige und blickte gespannt auf die zugeschnappte Tür.  
Doch es war nicht Roderich, welcher Augenblicke später fuchsteufelswild aus der Tür schoss.  
„Froggg!" tönte es wahrscheinlich durchs ganze Gebäude und Antonio, wie auch Gilbert waren mit einem Schlag vollends beschäftigt Francis Kehle vor den unheilbringenden Händen von Arthur zu schützen. Schnell entwickelte sich eine kleine Rangelei, bei der es der Spanier und der Deutsche klüger fanden den Rückzug anzutreten.  
Als Gilbert und seine Kumpanen wütend und zornig die Treppe rauflatschten, konnte der Albino, als er den Kopf ein wenig zu Seite drehte sehen, wie Roderich, für ihn ungewohnt lässig, am Türrahmen lehnte. Leise flüsternd legte er eine Hand auf die Schulter des aufgebrachten Punks und führte ihn sanft wieder in den Proberaum zurück. Das Lächeln jedoch, was Gilbert die ganze Zeit auf den feinen Gesichtszügen des Österreichers sehen hat können, brannte sich in dessen Gedächtnis ein. Es war so anders gewesen als die, welche er von diesem Spießer kannte…

-

Mit Mühe und Not drängte sich Gilbert mit Getränken beladen zu seinen Freunden. Es stimmte ihn irgendwie traurig, dass ab morgen seine lange und nicht gerade ruhig verlaufene Schulkarriere ein Ende fand. Doch auf der anderen Seite, war er fiebrig zu wissen wie es nun mit seinem Leben weitergehen sollte. Francis und Antonio hatten ihm beide versichert, dass, komme was wolle, sie würden auch weiterhin zusammen halten.  
An Antonios Arm hatte sich seine Freundin angehängt, in einem nicht mehr hundertprozentig nüchternen Zustand und blickte ihn mit verträumten Augen an. Irgendein Gefühl ließ Gilbert erahnen das es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, der Auftritt der folgenden Band vielleicht noch, dann mussten sie wohl oder übel auf die Anwesenheit ihres spanischen Kumpels verzichten. Schmerzlich wurde Gilbert bewusst dass seitdem Antonio in festen Händen war, es bei weitem nicht so geblieben ist, wie einst. Gut, Francis hatte schon seit geraumer Zeit immer irgendwen, doch er war unstetig und wechselte schnell die Liebschaften. Doch Verpflichtungen, welche eine Partnerschaft mit sich brachte hatte auch ihre Auswirkung auf ihr Beieinandersein. Öfters hatte der Spanier absagen müssen, weil seine belgische Freundin für diesen Tag was anderes geplant hatte. Francis hingegen hatte es bis jetzt immer auf eine Weise geschafft, welche Gilbert absolut nicht ergründbar war, seine Liebelein aus ihrer dreien Leben rauszuhalten, ohne das die Gunst seiner Verehrerinnen verflogen gewesen waren.  
Die letzte Band räumte das Feld und ließ Platz für die nächste. Gilbert runzelte die Stirn, es fiel ihm in seinem schon leicht umnebelten Gehirn keine vernünftige Erklärung ein, warum niemand den alten Schulflügel weggeräumt hatte. Bisher hatte keine der Band ein Klavier gebraucht. Er grübelte so vor sich hin, da betrat eine einzelne Person die Bühne. Der Deutsche brauchte eine Weile bis er begriff, dass dieser Junge sein Lieblingsopfer war. Die wenigen halbwegs Nüchternen im Raum begannen zu tuscheln, während Roderich vorsichtig den mitgebrachten Geigenkasten auf den Boden stellte und sich am Klavier zu schaffen machte. Wäre dies hier ein Comic, dann würde nun die Kinnlade des Weißhaarigen bis zum Boden reichen. Es war nicht so, dass der Österreicher seinen Klamottenstil völlig geändert hatte, aber die ganze Erscheinung wirkte so anderes. Er trug noch immer einen, ihm so typischen und vollkommen veralteten Gehrock, nur sah dieser viel Fetziger aus, als das alte, großväterliche Exemplar. Auch das weiße Halstuch, welches sich der Braunhaarige um den Hals geknotet hatte, wirkte noch immer wie aus einer andere Zeit, und gab dennoch seinem Besitzer was Modernes. Ebenso wie es ungewohnt war, dass der Schnösel seine braunen Haare völlig chaotisch trug, wobei eine Strähne die anderen trotz allem in den Schatten stellte. Noch immer überrascht beobachtete Gilbert wie Roderich sich elegant, als wäre er zu einem klassischen Konzert auf die Bühne geladen worden, auf den Schemel setzte und die Finger auf die Tasten legte.

Betagelesen von Mimmi


End file.
